禁断の魅力
by ShiawasenoHotaru
Summary: KakashixSakura one-shot LEMON.


**Hi. ^^**

**this is my first lemon.**

**please review and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Itachi would still be alive. =( **

**禁****断****の****魅力**

Kindan no miryoku(Forbidden Attraction)

_Pant. Pant_

"Dammit. This cannot continue", Kakashi snarled, as he pushed his beloved Icha Icha Paradise book aside. He was sitting in his room, sulking. He ran his hand through his wild silver hair. He was shirtless as he had a superficial kunai cut across his chest. The blood stopped oozing.

"I can't like her. This is so wrong. I shouldn't have kissed her", he spoke to himself as he closed his exposed eye.

Knock. Knock.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you in there?" a soft voice came from behind his door.

What should I do? Run away? Goddamn it, Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm here", he stated, his whole body as if on fire.

The door opened and the slender pink haired woman entered.

_Stop thinking like this Kakashi. She's your student. Ex-student._

"I was worried. You ran out of the hospital so quickly. I haven't had a chance to check your wounds", Sakura spoke as she approached her old sensei.

Her heart was racing as she saw his half naked self. It didn't matter he was older than her. She was already an adult. No longer his student. Why was the attraction towards her ex-sensei so strong?

She sat down at the edge of his bed and spoke," Let me see your wound, knowing you there might be an infection". She reached towards him. He caught her hand mid-air.

"You shouldn't be here Sakura", he spoke his only visible eye was closed.

"Kakashi you pretty much ran out of the hospital on me. Why?" she asked while manoeuvred her hand so she'd grasp his instead.

Kakashi out of nowhere grabbed her and pinned her to bed," You can't see what you're doing to me? Flirting away with other men in my presence like Genma? Kotetsu?" he spoke with a husky voice through his black mask.

Sakura stayed still," Ka-Kakashi… I ", she whispered, succumbing to him.

"I've yearned for your attention for so long", she added, reaching for his black mask.

As she began to pull it down Kakashi gazed into her eyes. His left hand was on her waist, holding her steady as he hovered above her. The mask was pulled down and Sakura cupped his cheek.

"You're so beautiful…" she muttered, her hand caressing his cheek.

Kakashi leaned forward and whispered softly against her lips," Sakura… what have you done to me?"

Without her answer Kakashi gently planted his lips onto hers, giving her no option to hesitate. His right hand traveled up her body sliding under her red shirt, causing Sakura to gasp giving Kakashi a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated.

He gently broke the kiss muttering," We shouldn't do this…"

Sakura gripped tighter on his arm," I want you Kakashi. I want this", she spoke making him look at her. That was all he needed. He lost his control. His arms pushed up her shirt undressing her while his lips reached down kissing her lips down to her jaw and making its way down her neck to her collarbone. She gasped softly enjoying every minute of it, her hands reaching out to touch his chest.

Kakashi reached behind her back and unclasped her bra without an issue. His hand began to travel down her body, squeezing her breast as he moaned against her lips once more.

His pants began to be irritating, he reached down undoing them.

"Let me do that…" Sakura spoke, as she reached down and pushed down both his pants and his boxers revealing him naked.

Kakashi smirked a bit as a faint but noticeable blush appeared on her face. "You like what you see", he commented, as he gently began to remove her skirt and panties.

"Shut up", she muttered, her face red.

As they were both naked Kakashi pressed himself against her, his hand locked with hers as he kissed her lips. Sakura moved her free hand to his waist, bringing him even closer as she began to moan. He inserted himself into her while kissing her soft lips continuously, leaving Sakura already in waves of pleasure.

"More", she demanded with a soft voice, as her body became responsive.

Kakashi obliged and his thrusts intensified as he picked up his pace. His hand travelled across her body, loving every moment of their little tryst.

"Ah, Kakashi…. I can't…ahh", she moaned out, calling out his name as she was reaching her orgasm.

He held up her legs, bringing her up into a sitting position. Her hands wrapped around him as she moaned more and more.

"ahh I can't …. Ahhh Kakashiiii!", she exclaimed as she reached her orgasm leaving her body in ecstasy.

Kakashi groaned a bit as he released into her holding her tightly against him.

"Sa..ku…ra", he muttered as he pulled out.

Gently, they both laid down on his bed, Kakashi reaching over for his blanket to cover them. He held her in his arms securely. Sakura smiled against his chest, feeling content.

" What am I to make of this Kakashi?" she questioned.

He looked down to her kissing her forehead," It means we're lovers doesn't it?" he teased her.

"Let's rest Sakura. We have all the time in the world", he added, feeling finally happy after a very long time.


End file.
